Perceptions
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: What do you think you look like to others... and to yourself?


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Perceptionsby Sheryl Martin 

ÒWhatÕs this?Ó Dana Scully waved a piece of paper at Fox Mulder as she sat down at her desk. He lifted his eyes from the open magazine on his lap. 

ÒOh... itÕs a questionnaire from a friend of mine in Violent Crimes... heÕs pursuing a theory and I told him that weÕd help him out.Ó 

ÒIs this a joke?Ó She frowned at him, scanning the sheet. 

ÒNo. HeÕs serious.Ó Fox smiled. ÒGive the guy a break, Scully... heÕs trying to form a new theory to help connect possible criminals...Ó 

ÒÕDescribe yourself as an animal?ÕÓ The redhead snorted. ÒÕThen describe your closest friend as an animal as well?Õ Mulder...Ó 

ÒCome on, itÕd only take a few minutes...Ó He looked down at his desk, tossing the magazine into a drawer. ÒIÕll do it at the same time and weÕll see who finishes first...Ó 

ÒCute line, Mulder...Ó Dana smiled. ÒIÕll start without you, if you donÕt mind...Ó 

The lioness sprawled luxuriously across the wooden desk, the tawny brown fur reflecting the dim office light. Yawning to show off her long fangs, she stretched out to look at her claws; still sharp and ready to kill. The long tail waved back and forth as she surveyed her den and thought of the hunting grounds outside the door. The lean muscles tensed under the skin; preparing to spring on the unsuspecting man sitting at the other desk... Fresh meat... 

Fox looked up to see Dana lost in thought. He looked back down at the blank paper, chewing on the eraser of the pencil. Think of an animal that you would be... 

The dark grey wolf loped around the edge of the chair, sniffing the air cautiously as it curled up in the corner of the office; declaring its territory. Nipping quickly at an itch on his leg, he felt the need for the hunt and for the chase; of the eventual kill... and of being alone but yet not alone... His bright eyes scanned the woman at the opposite end of the room; smelling her distinctive scent... Fresh meat... 

Dana blinked once; turning her attention to the second question... 

A dark brown basset hound wandered around the corner of her desk, nose to the floor as he sniffed and snorted through the dust. The long tail waved and wagged in the air as he inspected every crack; every nail in the floor for possibilities. Sneezing once, he took a few steps and then backtracked, then started again... then stopped. Then turning on his own tail once or twice... Suddenly his left foot stepped on his trailing ear, pulling him down to the floor in a jumbled heap. 

She picked him up and placed him on her lap; smiling as the large hazel eyes stared sadly into hers... and the thick rough tongue began to lick her chin. Reaching up, Dana began to scratch the thick hide behind his ears, watching him twitch as he continued to lick her face all over. 

Fox let loose with a soft sigh and dropped his attention further down the page... 

The copper-coloured cat curled around the legs of his chair, carefully jumping onto his desk without scattering anything... The dark eyes met his as she began to dutifully clean her paws; ignoring him completely. With a soft smile he reached out and began to stroke the thick fur; feeling the slight annoyance soon turn to pleasure as she began to purr. The cat moved up to lick the tip of his nose once, then moved closer so that he could bury his face in the reddish fur and embrace the low hum of the purr that filled his ears completely... 

*RING!* 

Mulder jolted upright in his chair with a shock; as did Scully. Grabbing the phone, he shook his head once to clear it. 

ÒMulder... right, weÕre on our way up.Ó He put the phone down. ÒSkinner wants to see us both about some misfiled reports... sounds like heÕs confused again.Ó 

ÒHeÕs not the only one.Ó She smiled, tucking the paper into an envelope. ÒIÕll drop this off at V.C. on the way, if you donÕt mind...Ó Deftly licking the envelope shut, she quietly noticed him doing the same. 

ÒSure.Ó Getting to his feet, Fox held the door open for her. ÒItÕs only a theory, anyway... what can you tell about people anyway from a few questions?Ó 

*********************ÒYou are never given a wish without also being given the power to make it true. You may have to work for it, however.Ó Richard Bach -- ÒIllusionsÓ 


End file.
